Bathtubs specifically designed and constructed for children are well known in the art. Among such bathtubs are small, stand-alone bathtub systems, support devices placed in a standard bathtub to support a child while being bathed, inflatable bathtubs, collapsible bathtubs relying on a preexisting full size bathtub for support, and bathtub systems operative to restrict the area of a standard bathtub commensurate with the relative size of the child.